Revolutionized
by Mewichigo4
Summary: Cortex believes that he's found a way to revolutionize his mutants, only one problem. The formula only works on females, and the one he's used it on has no intentions of listening to him. Tammy may have escaped from Cortex, but she can't control the power she's been given, and keeps blacking out. Will she learn to control this power? Or will she lose control and destroy everything?


**Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction so I'd appreciate reviews, but no flames please. Tammy is my character, but the rest, as far as I know, are owned by activision.**

**Enjoy!**

Tammy didn't know what was about to happen to her. She didn't even know where she was. She couldn't even remember anything but waking up in a cell. Tammy was a 18 year old female bandicoot with short black hair and burgundy fur with a cream colored chest. She also had Ice blue eyes and was dressed in a hot pink tank top and jean capris with black lace up runners. She was soon led out of the cell by a short man with yellow skin. He had a "N" tattooed to his forehead. Tammy had a bad feeling about this man, but she didn't see many other choices other than to follow him. He led Tammy into a room that appeared to be a lab and told her to lay on the metal table she could see in this room. She wanted to run away and hide from this man, but she didn't. Instead she did what he said and laid on the table. Shortly the man strapped Tammy's arms and legs to the table, eliminating any chance of escape.

_Well isn't this just lovely?_ She thought to her self, gazing up at the ceiling. She sighed. I guess I'll just stick around here for a while, not like I have much of a choice... Tammy then heard people talking. "Sir, are you sure another bandicoot is a good idea?" A half robotic voice said. Tammy didn't know who this was speaking, but she could tell they were somewhere in this room. "Of course I am you fool." Another man said. Tammy turned her head to see the yellow man and a red headed cyborg with a missile stuck in the side of his head. Tammy tried not to seem alarmed by the cyborg. "Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Tammy asked, then instantly realized that she could talk. They both stared at her. "Well at least she can talk." The yellow man commented, Tammy didn't understand why being able to talk was such a big deal though. "But Cortex, the other two could talk as well and they were failures as well!" The cyborg said. Cortex rolled his eyes. "You think I don't know that? I just need a subject to test this new experiment on." Tammy didn't like the sound of that. "Woah, woah, woah, wait. I didn't agree to be anyone's lab rat!" She yelled, but they ignored her. "But Cortex, you already have local mutants who you could test it on! Why don't you use one of them?" The cyborg argued. "Yes how about one them?" Tammy added. Cortex shook his head.

"No, none of them will work the subject needs to be female."

"What about one of the blonds?"

"Can't catch Coco and Tawna is MIA. Besides, she's already been mutated, might as well put her to good use."

"Hey! Do I not have any say in this?!" Tammy yelled. She was getting tired of being ignored in a discussion to decide if she gets used as a lab rat or not. Cortex glared at her. "I created you, I decide what happens to you." He said. Tammy managed to move her hand enough to give Cortex a rude hand gesture. Cortex ignored that though.

_Jesus Christ, what the hell is wrong with this guy?_ Tammy thought to her self, then refocused back on the ceiling, not that she thought it was going to do anything. Tammy felt Cortex poking around at her right wrist. She had no idea why though. "Hey, what are doing?" She asked. Cortex said nothing.

"Seriously, dude, what the fu-" A sharp pain the. Shot through Tammy's arm and into the rest of her body. The pain was like nothing she'd ever felt before, Tammy imagined that child birth might have even hurt less. She screamed out in agony as the pain got worse. All at once the pain stopped and a needle was taken out of her arm. The restraints around her arms and legs were released and Tammy rolled onto the floor. She struggled to her feet and glared at Cortex.

"What the fuck did you do to me?" She asked as calmly as possible. "How do you feel?" Cortex asked her. Tammy then lost her temper. "ANWSER MY QUESTION!" She yelled. Cortex shrugged. "I simply injected you with an energy extracted from a few power crystals." Tammy failed to see how Cortex found that being simple. "Why the hell did you do that?!" She asked.

"You are the first in many of my minions who I'm going to use this energy on to revolutionize your power. The energy taken from those power crystals will enhance all your senses, and more, the next step from here is finding a way to get it to work on all genders and species, providing it works at all..." Cortex looked Tammy over. "But frankly I can't tell if it worked or not." Tammy stared at him.

"Seriously?"

"Oh don't worry, we'll just have to throw you into the training arena and see exactly what you can do." Tammy didn't like that idea much either. "Um, no, let's not do that. I'm just going to leave now... So, uh, good luck on that whole 'revolutionizing' thing-" Tammy then burst into a sprint out of the room. "CATCH HER!" Cortex ordered. Soon Tammy found her self being chased by a bunch of androids. "This dude's nuts!" Tammy said to her self as she ran. She was able to keep a safe distance between herself and the androids, but she was soon intercepted by a massive Tasmanian tiger wearing a green lion cloth, sneakers, and spiked shoulder pads.

"Tiny smash bandicoot!" It yelled. Tammy was unimpressed by this tigers bad grammar. "Yah, um, not today buddy." She said to him. She then dodged a huge fist, then continued running.

Tammy couldn't see any potential exit points in this place, except for a window. Tammy couldn't see any other options, so she slammed right into this window, breaking through it, only to discover that she was in a tower.

She plummeted towards the ground, her limbs flailing. _Oh dear god, if that insane man actually did something that could possibly help me, please let it kick in right now!_ She prayed_. _

Tammy hit the ground hard, but she didn't feel a thing. It was just as though she had only dropped a foot instead of twenty. She looked up and saw Cortex along with various mutants staring down at her. She figured they all knew a safer way out of the tower, so she burst into a sprint again, not even thinking about how she should be dead at that moment.

Tammy ran until she reached a cliff with the ocean bellow it. At this point she didn't know what she was going to do, she didn't know if she could swim or not, and even if she could, there was always the possibility of sharks and other various fish that could harm her. She could hear people coming, and she didn't want to go back to that tower. With out another thought, Tammy closed her eye, and free fell into the water.

**Well that was the first chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it!**


End file.
